Keyboxes are used by locksmiths to store numerous keys and keyblanks. A keybox provides easy organized access to the keys and keyblanks required by the locksmith. Conventional keyboxes may be transportable so that the keys and keyblanks located therein may be carried to locations where the keys and keyblanks are used.
In a conventional keybox, keys are located on keyhooks which are mounted on keypanels. Several keypanels are located extending upright and parallel to each other in the keybox. The keybox has grooved plates located along opposing walls inside the keybox. The keypanels are held upright within the keybox by grooves in the plates. The keyhooks on the keypanels are located facing upwards so that keys may be retained on the keyhooks. The keypanels may be accessed through an opening at the top of the keybox. The keypanels may be pulled vertically upwards through the grooves out of the opening at the top of the keybox in order to view and access the keys on the keypanels. The keypanels may be supported in a position extending vertically out of the keybox by resting bottom edges of the panels in notches located in the grooves near the top of the keybox. The keys on the vertically extended keypanel are easily viewed. After the keys have been viewed and accessed, the keypanel may be lowered back into the keybox.
Conventional keyboxes can only be oriented so as to be accessed from the top of the keybox because the keypanels are rectangular and may not be oriented in the keybox so that the keyhooks on the keypanels extend upwards when the opening of the keybox is located to the side. Furthermore, a conventional keybox has no means to secure a keypanel in an extended horizontal position. The top-open design of the keybox requires that the keybox be stored so that the keypanels can be vertically raised for viewing. The storage space available for storing the keybox, however, may be more amenable to a sidewards opening keybox capable of securing keypanels in a horizontally extended position for viewing.